


Running From False Perfection

by MyHopelessOpus



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Riverdale AU, Slow Burn, Sweet Pea and Betty friendship, TRIGGER WARNING- abusive relationships, Toni and Betty friendship, a lot are also nice, a lot of characters are mean, bughead - Freeform, bughead au, bughead slow burn, josie and the pussycats - Freeform, mean Cheryl, mean Veronica, mean alice, mean archie, runaway Betty, serpent Jughead, smol bean Fangs, smol bean Sweet Pea, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHopelessOpus/pseuds/MyHopelessOpus
Summary: Betty Cooper lived a seemingly perfect life in NYC, with the perfect family, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect grades. But no one actually knows what goes on behind closed doors. So when it becomes too much she finds herself running away and ending up in a small town where she meets the stereotypical jocks, mean girls, the sheriffs son, and an  uncharacteristicly kind gang. Will she be able to stay hidden with the help of her new allies or will her mother soon have her back in her clutches.





	1. Safe place

Betty Cooper was a glittery, pink, image of perfection. With her hair always pulled back in a painfully tight pony tail. And her pastel cardigans never having a single wrinkle. She was the perfect girl next door. The example, the girl who was destined to marry her jock boyfriend and live happily ever behind a white picket fence.

Never mind the fact that she hated pink, or that it was rare that her head wasn’t aching from the tightness of her ponytail, or that the itchy cardigans felt like they were suffocating her very personality, forcing her to be seen a nothing less than perfect. Or that Archie, her boyfriend, was a misogynistic bastard that saw her as nothing more then a trophy to parade around with. For she was Betty Cooper, the daughter of the ever so powerful CEO, Alice Cooper, the pristine, perfect girl who seemed to be plucked out of a story book and placed in New York City with her family, all of them radiating a false persona of the perfect life.

But behind that they were a mess. Of corse, no one knew that. And in Hal and Alice’s eyes, that was all that mattered. Not that Hal was heavily addicted to alcohol, or that Betty’s perfectly manicured hands were tarnished with finger nail shaped scars. It didn’t matter that Polly had tried to take her own life multiple times after she was drugged and forced into having an abortion. No one saw when Alice Cooper cracked and threw a bottle at her youngest daughters head.

And Betty knew that no one ever would. And that they would keep painting on this falseness every time they were in the presence of an outsider. And she knew that she would have to continue covering her bruises because her mother wasn’t going to stop. So that’s why, at this very moment, around 2am, she was stuffing clothes into a duffle bag.

She packed the bare minimum. A couple articles of clothing, a hoodie, a jacket, a sleeping bag, and a pair of converse that her mother never approved of. She made a point to only pack clothes that she herself liked, not the ones her mother insisted made her look “presentable.”

After throwing her journal in and zipping up her bag she carefully crept out the window. Earlier that day when her parents were having one of their daily screaming matches she had snuck into their room and stolen some cash. It was a decent amount, enough to get her by for a little while. But not forever.

She had contemplated taking their credit cards but then realized that could be used to track her and decided it wasn’t worth the risk.

Betty scaled down the ladder she had conveniently placed by her window, breaking into a run until she was a couple blocks down. She squealed audibly. She had done it. She was free.

•

Her feet ached and her upbeat attitude was starting to dwindle. She had been gone for several days now. She’d caught a few busses, hitchhiked a bit, and walked more then a few miles. As if she didn’t already have enough troubles, she had recently realized she was running low on money and she knew she would need to get a job soon.

She continued walking down the road, stopping for a few seconds to gaze at the sign that welcomed her.

She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to stop in a somewhat small town. Gossip traveled fast and someone might figure out who she was, maybe even contact her parents.

But seeing as she had no place to go she figured she would give it a shot, the first thing she needed to do was find someplace to go until tomorrow. She wasn’t naive. She knew it wasn’t safe for a 17 year old girl to be walking around a strange place at night.

After making her way further into Riverdale she saw where she would stay. Like a safe haven sent from above it stood. Cast in a neon glow was a small, retro looking diner. With a sign reading

“OPEN 24 HOURS”

in the window.

It was late enough that there was only one other customer. A teenager who looked about her age about her age. He had an odd shaped beanie perched upon his raven hair. His shoulders were slightly slouched and he looked like he was focusing hard as he typed away on his laptop.

“Here you go Jughead.”

A kind looking man in an old fashioned uniform said as he placed a burger and fries in front of the boy.

“Thanks pop.”

The boy, who she presumed to be Jughead, replied.

Betty sat down at the counter, contemplating what to buy with what little money she had left. Not realizing that the raven haired boys attention had now shifted from his laptop and landed on her.

•

Jughead sat in his regular booth at Pops, working on his novel. It was about 10pm and unsurprisingly he was the only one there.

That is, until an unfamiliar blonde walked in looking both frazzled and relived at the same time.

“Thanks Pop.”

Jughead told Pop Tate as he popped a fry into his mouth. His interest having left the laptop and instead found the mysterious blond. She had on a pair of jeans and a denim jacket over her hoodie. Her shoes were caked with dirt and her hair was a bit messy. She looked as if she’d been walking for days. At her feet was a duffel bag that he could only presume held her clothes.

To say Jughead was intrigued was an understatement. But you can’t blame him. It’s not everyday a beautiful blonde shows up at 10 at night looking like she’s on the run.

He forced himself to look away when he realized his staring was becoming creepy. He brought his gaze back down to his laptop screen but couldn’t seem to focus. The minutes felt like hours. Jughead had an unnatural urge to go talk to the girl. As he glanced up at her again he couldn’t help but notice that she looked frightened.

Realizing that trying to write was pointless Jughead shut his laptop and put some cash on the table before making his way back to the Southside.

•

Betty stayed at Pops till the early morning. She had talked the Pop Tate into giving her a job. Though she did have to negotiate. He asked her how old she was and upon leaning she was 16 he told her he’d only give her a job if she enrolled in riverdale high.

So that’s why, at this very moment, she stood in front of the blue and gold covered high schools doors. The sea of students had passed her about 15 minutes ago so she knew she was already late. Part of her wanted to go inside and feel like she had a safe place, even if it was just school. The other part of her wanted to run and continue flying under the radar, far from her parents grasp. But alas, she needed that job at Pops. So after a quick readjust of her jacket she stepped through the doors.

•

Her first day at the overly peppy school had gone alright. She’d been bullied a bit by Cheryl and Veronica, Riverdale highs queen B’s. But in the end they were all bark and no bite so she was happy to let their prissy insults roll off her like they meant nothing. After all, nothing pissed the duo off more.

Currently, it was about 8pm, and she was walking through the very school in question, trying to find a place to sleep.

She decided upon a janitors closet and was unrolling her sleeping bag when she heard footsteps approaching.

Betty scrambled to turn off the light but was too late, by the time her fingers flicked the switch the figure was passing right by the door and stopped when they saw the lights turn off.

Betty held her breath as the door handle turned and the door was pushed open.

In stepped one of her fellow students. She had seen him maybe once in the halls. He was tall and brooding. And although he didn’t wear the jacket in school, Betty had picked up that he was a member of the notorious gang that ruled the Southside.

“Your the new girl.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Betty nodded slightly not sure how exactly to respond. He probably thought she was insane.

“Last I checked school closed hours ago. Why are you hiding in the closet?” He asked quirking a brow.

Almost instinctually her hand reached for her backpack. The boys eyes landed on it too and as he looked around the small space he also noticed the sleeping bag. A look of recognition danced across his face and he dropped his tough demeanor.

“Are you-are you in trouble?” He asked softly, crouching down beside her.

Betty looked down, tugging at the hair tie on her wrist. “Something like that.”

The boy nodded solemnly and then stuck his hand out. “Sweet Pea.” He said. “I’m sorry what?” Betty asked as she looked up in confusion. “My name, I’m introducing myself, Im being....” he trailed off trying to find the correct word. “..polite.” He finished. Scrunching up his face as if he wasn’t pleased with the word.

“Sweet Pea?” THAT was a name she wouldn’t have guessed belonged the the tattooed gang member who loomed higher then 6 feet and easily got into a fight multiple times a week.

Betty reached out and stuck her hand in his. “I’m Betty.”

They shook hands and then Betty found herself placing her hands in her lap.

“Look Betty...I don’t know what kind of trouble your in, or who your running from...but it isn’t safe here. You shouldn’t be here at night.”

Now it was Betty’s turn to quirk a brow. “It’s not safe..at a school?” She questioned. “Why? And why where you here at night?”

Sweet Pea sighed. “To answer both of your questions, the Goulies, their a gang. It’s not safe because they are doing everything they can to claim Riverdale high as their territory, and I was here trying to scout it out.”

“Thanks for the warning, but I can take care of myself.”

Sweet Pea chuckled darkly. “I had a friend like you once. She was daringly independent and brave. At the time I admired it. But then you know what happened?” He said, his face morphing into an angry expression. “They fucking killed her. One day she got a little too close to their hide out and they shot her in the fucking head.” His fists were clenched as he took a deep breath.

“I’m not gonna force you to go anywhere, but I’ve got a place you can stay if you want, I promise I’m not so creepy psycho or anything. I just- I know what it’s like to have no where to go.”

Betty’s head was spinning. Sweet Pea has just whiplashed through several different emotions and settled for calm again. She realized he was probably right. She didn’t want to get caught up with the goulies, and she seemed herself a good judge of character, he seemed genuine. “Okay.” She agreed softly. “I’ll come with you...thank you.”

•

By the time they arrived at Sweet Peas home, a trailer at Sunny Side Trailer Park, it was edging on the early morning.

After many failed attempts to let Betty take the bed Sweet Pea finally gave up and tossed a few blankets and a pillow on the couch before retreating to his room, grumbling about how she needed to learn to accept other people’s kind gestures.

Betty laid down and let herself be pulled into a heavy slumber.

•

Betty awoke to multiple unknown voices.

“Why is there a girl on Sweet’s couch?”

“Do you think they hooked up?”

“If they did wouldn’t she be in his bed?”

“Hey isn’t she the new girl?”

“Sweet Pea why’s the new girl on your couch!”

Betty sat up quickly and turned to face the group. There were three of them. A short, pink haired girl. A slightly taller but not necessarily tall guy with her black hair. And the boy with the crown shaped beanie. All three of them sported leather jackets with green snakes embroidered on the back.

“Um..hi?” Betty spoke softly, slightly confused as to why all these people were in Sweet Peas trailer.

“The hell are you guys doing here so early?” Sweet Pea groaned as he stumbled into the room.

The girl with the pink hair rolled her eyes. “It’s 10 o’clock Sweets, but back to the more important question. Why is the new girl on your couch.”

The events of last night suddenly seemed to dawn on him and his eyes quickly flickered to the girl in question before returning to Toni. “She needed a place to stay.”

Toni nodded slowly, sensing that while this wasn’t the whole story, now wasn’t the time to pry.

Up until now, Jughead had only really seen the side view of Betty’s face. Sure he snuck a few quick glances at school but never for more then a couple of seconds. But now, as he stood infront of her, he took in every detail. From her big green eyes, to her raised cheek bones, to her pouty pink lips, to the one lock of hair that wouldn’t seem to stay behind her ear. She was an image of beauty. One Jughead wished he could stare at for eternity.

“Well, while your staying here you’ll probably be seeing a lot of us so it seems an introduction is fair.”

Toni’s voice shook him from his trance and he coughed awkwardly, tugging his beanie down a little lower.

“Uh, right, yeah, I’m Betty.” Betty said, still obviously tiered.

“I’m Toni.”

“Jughead.”

“Fangs.”

•

Betty had been attending Riverdale high for about a week. She and Sweet Pea has gotten pretty close over the past week seeing as she was staying with him. And while the others were a little more tricky, she was also breaking ice with the Toni, Jughead, and Fangs.

Originally she didn’t think she was gonna stay in Riverdale long. But now that she had a job and was enrolled in school she was rethinking it. She knew she couldn’t stay with Sweet Pea forever, but she was saving up money and until she found a place she could afford she knew she was welcome to stay there.

Currently, she was walking to her locker to grab her books for next period. She was in a decently good mood as everything had been going well so far. But the small smile tugging at her lips quickly vanished and confusion covered her features when she saw students crowding around her locker. She pushed passed them and her breath caught in her throat once her locker came into view. _**“Go To Hell Serpent Slut.”**_ Was written with what she hoped to be red spray paint across her locker. There was even a miniature blonde doll, no doubt supposed to be her, hanging by a fake noose next to the writing.

She stood there stunned until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Betty..”

It was Jughead. She snapped out of her daze and started for the locker, reaching out to touch the writing.

“Betty, Betty!” Jughead said stepping in front of her, trying to block her view of the vandalized locker.

“It’s nothing Jug! Just-just a jerk with a can of spray paint!” She spoke with an uneven voice as she tried to hold back tears and move him to the side. “Jug move! I need to- I n-need-“ the tears started falling down her face as she desperately clawed at his shoulder. Jughead wrapped an arm around her waist as the other came and pulled her head to his chest.

“It’s okay Betts.” He said softly.

She shook her head but stopped struggling and let him pull her into his embrace.

He kept her close and pulled her away from the crowd and into the Blue and Gold office, away from prying eyes.

Once they were inside he shut the door and wrapped his left arm around her again, his right still remained, having never left her waist.

“J-Jug.” She hiccuped looking up at him.

“It’s okay Betts, I got you.”

Even as he held the shaking blond girl in his arms, and her tears washed away her flawless makeup, leaving messy, dark streaks running down her face, **_he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was._**


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty both have realizations, very different realizations.

Jughead and Sweet Pea were seated across from each other in a ruby red booth a Pops. Jughead was fidgeting nervously with a napkin as he put all his energy into forcing himself to meet Sweet Pea’s questioning eyes.

“So I um..” Jughead stumbled over his words as his hand reached up to scratch his neck. “How’d um- how’d Betty come to live with you?” 

“Not sure it’s really my story to tell... she needed a place to stay. You really should be asking her this.”

Jughead nodded. “Yeah I know.” He said tilting his gaze down to the corner of the table. “Are you guys like..?

Sweet Pea’s hearty chuckle broke through the uncomfortable silence.   
“Of coarse not. We aren’t into each other. And even if I did like her..I’m not that cruel.” He said glancing at his friend knowingly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jughead asked timidly, wondering if his crush was that obvious. 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. “Common man, your pining is obvious. Hell, I’m pretty sure Betty’s the only one who doesn’t know about your giant crush on her.”

Jug felt his face heat up. “Do you think she’s gonna stay in Riverdale permanently?”

“I dunno, you should just talk to her dude.”

Jughead looked up again and was met with the sight of his friend trying hard not to laugh. “What?” He said, almost annoyed. 

“Never thought I’d see the day when Jughead Jones, rumored asexual, would buy me a burger just to ask me about a girl.” He said smirking. 

“Your a dick, you know that?” Jughead said throwing a french fry at him. 

“Honestly dude, you should just ask her out.” Sweet Pea said picking the fry Jughead threw at him off his shirt and poping it into his mouth. “I’m pretty sure she likes you too. And your not the only one who’s paying her any mind.” 

Jughead knew he was right. At least half the guys in town left lingering gazes on the blonde enigma. It just seemed ridiculous that someone that spectacular would even spare a second glance at someone like him. But even his self deprecating personality couldn’t completely blind him. 

He noticed when she hugged him slightly longer than a friend would normally hug another friend. He noticed when she let her gaze linger. Most of all he noticed how she would take comfort in him. 

The last was what he prided most. He wasn’t too sure what Betty’s life had been like before she came to Riverdale, but he was pretty sure she had anxiety. And the fact that he could calm her down, that he made her feel safe, it was one of the greatest feelings in the world.

•

Betty stood in front of Archie, her hands were clasp behind her back and she shifted from foot to foot.   
“Look Archie...” she trailed of not really sure how to tell him. “I think, I think we should see other people.” 

Archie scoffed. “Your joking right?” 

“Uh, no. I’m not.” 

At this his eyes fell closed in anger. He took a deep breath before opening them again. “Betty.” He tried again. “I love you.” 

“Archie I just think we would both be bette-“

“Betty everyone already knows we’re together!” Archie bellowed angrily. “You aren’t going to humiliate me like that!” 

“Excuse me?” Betty asked, starting to feel her rage bubble up as well. How dare he speak to her that way.

“What’s even the problem? Both our parent approve! I’m a football player and your a cheerleader! Isn’t that every girls dream?” He yelled harshly, stepping closer to her.

“That is the most naive, misogynistic-“ Betty was cut off by a stinging sensation on her cheek.   
She looked up at Archie in horror, he had just slapped her. 

She saw regret flash through his eyes before it was quickly replaced by anger once again. “You will not break up with me, do you understand?” He asked in a chillingly calm voice.

Betty bit her lip not wanting to answer. 

“I said,” Archie gripped her chin painfully tight, forcing her to look at him. “Do. You. Under. Stand.” 

“Y-yes.” Betty managed to choke out. “I under-understand.” 

Betty woke up in a sweat. She had been dreaming more and more about Archie recently. The scary part was, none of her dreams were embellished by her imagination. She’d suffered through them all, now it was like she was re-living them all over again.

Her biggest fear was of him finding her. Not because he would hurt her. Because he would hurt her friends, he would hurt anyone who helped her.

She sighed heavily realizing what she had to do. How could she have been so selfishly stupid? She couldn’t stay here and put all of these kind people in danger. 

She stood up and walked around the trailer, grabbing her loose belongings that were in various places of the little home. Once she was satisfied with her packing, and sure she had gotten everything she zipped up her bag and sat on the couch, contemplating what to do next. 

She could wait until Sweet Pea got back and have him invite everyone over and explain why she had to leave. Or she could leave now while everyone’s away. They would probably hate her, but at least they wouldn’t blame themselves. If she told them her situation they might feel obligated to help her. It would be a lot easier on them if they hated her.

With one final glance around the homey trailer Betty stood, slinging her bag across her back and walking in the direction of the door. 

Just as she was about to reach the door it swung open revealing a smiling Jughead. His smile instantly fell when he saw he bag. 

“Betty? What are you doing” 

“I can’t-I’m leaving.”

“What? Betty, no, why? Look whatever’s going on, we can help you. We won’t let anything happen to you.” He said stepping further into the trailer and closing the door.

“No Jughead, can’t you see? That’s the problem! I can’t have you guys getting hurt for me! And if I stay you will! I was so selfish I should have never stayed here. Jug I’m sorry but I have to-“

“Betty.” Jughead cut her rambling off, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Just tell me what’s going on okay? Please?”

Betty bit her lip before setting down her bag and sitting down on the couch. “Fine, then I have to go.”

Jughead didn’t reply and instead sat down next to her.

“I um- I ran away from home. I live in New Your City. My family seems like the classic white picket fence family. Really my mom is close to having a psychotic break and my dad is an alcoholic. My sister... she’s suicidal.”

“Betty I’m-I’m so sorry.” Betty held her hand up. Let my finish. 

“And I, I kind of have a boyfriend.”  
Jughead frown deepened, of coarse she had a boyfriend. He was stupid to think she didn’t.

“I don’t want to be with him, it’s not really my choice though.”

At this Jughead eyebrows pulled together. “What do you mean it’s not your choice?”

“I’ve tried breaking up with him but he’s um-he just- he gets so angry.”

Jughead gulped. “Betty does he..is he abusive.”

Betty lowered her gaze to her feet, suddenly very interested in the flooring. 

“Fucking hell Betty I’m so sorry.” Jughead said running his hand over his face. He couldn’t comprehend how someone would ever want to hurt someone like Betty. 

“He’s powerful Jughead, if he finds out you helped me..” Betty shuddered. “I don’t know what he would do. But I can’t stay here and keep putting you guys at risk.”

Jughead scoffed. “Betty I’m not letting you face that dick head alone. None of us will.”

“Jughead! You don’t understand, I can handle a beating okay! He won’t just come after you guys with that he has guns and he has contacts, I don’t even want to think about what he would do! I’ve been so stupid and reckless I just pushed it to the back of my mind, I can’t stay here it’s not fair after everything you guys have done for me.” At this point she had steady tears flowing down her cheeks.

Betty heard the floor creak and looked over to see Sweet Pea step in and survey the scene in front of him. “What’s going on?” He asked. 

“Sweet Pea, thank you for everything you’ve done but I have to go.” 

“What? Why?” Sweet Pea asked confused. “Where are you gonna go.” 

“She’s being delusional Sweet Pea, tell her she’s being delusional!” Jughead pleaded as his eyes began to prick with tears. 

“Betty just think about this a little longer okay?” Sweet Pea asked, concerned for both his friends. 

Betty nodded. “Fine. I’m going for a walk.” 

Once Betty left Sweet Pea turned to Jughead. “What in the hell happened Jug?” 

“I got back and she was about to walk out the door and leave! She told me about her life and, it’s messed up man.” Jughead lifted his eyes to meet his friends. “I’m not gonna go into the specifics but her family is awful and she...” 

“She what Jug?”

“She has an abusive boyfriend.” Jughead choked out. “She knows he’s looking for her and she thinks if he finds out we’ve been helping her he’ll hurt us. Apparently he has “guns” and “contacts.”” Jughead said, making quotation marks with his hands. 

“We can’t let her go near that douche again.” Sweet Pea practically growled. 

•

Betty came back after about an hour. 

“Look, I know you guys want to help me. But in reality you hardly know me, and it really isn’t worth it.” Betty said calmly. “I’ll be okay.” 

Jughead wasn’t quite as calm. “Betts, we aren’t letting you go near that piece of shit again, we can protect you. We have you back!”

“Jughead, it isn’t your decis-“

“Betty please, please just stay. I couldn’t live with myself if I let you go back to him. Please. Let us help you.”

“I just- I don’t want to get you guys hurt Jug.” Betty said with a broken look on her face. 

“We’ve got a whole biker gang looking out for us Betts.” Jug said, attempting to lighten the mood. “Please stay.” He said more seriously, taking a step closer to her. 

“Jughead it would be selfish of m-“

“Please Betts.” He said moving closer.

“Please.”

He said placing a hand on her shoulder, his vulnerable eyes meeting her uncertain ones. 

“I know- I know your worried about us. But Betts. If anything happened to you, hell I’d, I’d loose my fucking mind. We all would. Especially knowing we could have prevented it.”

Betty took a deep breath. “I-okay.” As she agreed she made a silent promise to herself, if Archie did show up. She would leave with him, and deny that any of them ever helped her. But for Jughead’s sake, she kept that to herself.I’m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumbler at MyHopelessOpus where you can ask me questions about the story and if someone wants it I’ll post previews to the chapters.


	3. How dreadful it is to feel

It had been a week since Betty had tried to leave. With each passing day Jughead grew more and more attached to Betty Cooper. And the more attached he grew the more his primal instinct to protect her seemed to come out. 

Currently, Jughead was walking to the blue and gold where he was meeting Betty. He reached his destination and pulled open the door, revealing a startled Betty. 

“Sorry, it’s just me.” He said, stepping inside. 

Betty shook her head. “No it’s- it’s fine.” She said meekly. 

Betty had been noticeably more on edge recently and Jughead knew it was because of Archie. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around how someone could possibly hurt someone as wonderful and kind as Betty Cooper. 

He knew if Archie ever did find her he would do everything he possibly could to keep Betty safe. There was no way in hell he’d let anything happen to this girl. 

•

“So did you ask her out yet man?” Sweet Pea asked Jug as they made their way outside with their lunch trays. “I will, I will I’m just going to..” the words died on his tongue as he took in the scene in front of him. 

Betty was sitting at their regular table with Reggie Mantel leaning down next to her, flirting. Jealously suddenly overtook him as he walked a bit fast and set his tray down next to Betty. 

“Mantel, I didn’t realize your species of Ape lived in these parts.” He said smugly. “Shut it Jones.” Reggie said with a glare before walking towards the bulldogs, his gaze lingering on Betty in a way that made Jughead uncomfortable. 

“What was he doing here.” Jughead grumbled through a bite of his sandwich.   
“Oh just asking our little Betty here out on a date.” Toni said with a twinkle in her eye. “He was actually being really sweet.” Betty chimed in. 

At this Jughead rolled his eyes. “Betts, I hate to break it to you but Reggie Mantle isn’t ‘sweet,’ he just wants to get in your pants.” 

“How would you know-“

“Don’t be so naive Betty! With your past I thought you would understand that you can’t just trust everyone! Not everyone is from a damn Disney movie!” Jughead said harshly, instantly wishing he could take it back. 

“I’m gonna go..” Betty said quietly as she stood. 

“No Betty please I’m-“

“Leave me alone Jughead!” Betty said angrily as she left towards the school. 

Betty quickly ditched her tray and ran to the blue and gold. As soon as she closed the door a heavy flow of tears steamed down her face. She wasn’t sure why it hurt so bad. Maybe it was because she really liked Jughead. Maybe it was because what he was saying was true. Maybe it was a combination of both. 

Whatever it was, it replaced Betty’s anger for sadness as Jughead entered the Blue and Gold. 

•

Jughead rushed into the Blue and Gold and was greeted with a teary Betty, he had done that, he had caused her to flee into a room and cry. Jughead couldn’t remember a time he had felt worse. 

“Betty I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean any of that I promise.”

Betty’s harsh laugh filled the air. “Didn’t mean any of it? Honestly who cares, it’s all true, every time I trust someone I get hurt. My parents, Archie...you.” 

At this Jughead flinched. “Betty please I-I never meant to hurt you.” 

“No Jughead, you know what? I’m so done with everyone trying to tell me what’s best for me. You don’t even know me.”

“Betty please I didn’t mean any of that okay I just, look I’ll support you if you want to go on a date with him you can I’m not trying to control you. I’m sorry I freaked out I don’t know why I did that.” Except he did know. It was jealousy, jealously and protectiveness. Apparently Jug’s worst features. 

•

Jughead and Sweet Pea sat on Sweet Pea’s couch. Each with a beer in hand. Normally Jughead didn’t drink. Normally he was too scared by his fathers mistakes to bring alcohol to his own lips. 

But tonight wasn’t a normal night. Tonight was the night of Betty’s date. And Jughead was consumed by jealousy. He should have asked her out when he had the chance. Sweet Pea had told him someone else would make a move on her if he didn’t. But of coarse he had waited too long. Hopefully she would notice what an ass Reggie was and he would still have a chance. 

Jughead got up and tossed his empty bottle into the trash and grabbed another beer before settling back on the couch. He could already feel the alcohol in his system. He had hoped it would help him forget his feelings towards Betty but it seemed to only amplify them.

“Jug? How many beers have you had?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Not enough.” Jug answered taking a big gulp of his current drink. 

“I know your upset because of.. well you know, but ease up a little man.” 

“You don’t get it. She’s out there, with him. She probably dressed up too. She’s probably out there being wonderful with Reggie trying to reach up her dress. God Sweets did she wear a dress? I bet she did. I bet she’s trying to be polite while Reggie is an Ape.” Jug spoke quickly, only pausing for the occasional hiccup. 

•

About an hour, and many more beers later, Sweet Pea had cut Jug off. But not before Jughead had gotten completely wasted. 

Betty opened the door to the trailer and was met with the sight of Sweet Pea trying to force Jughead into drinking water. 

“What happened? Is he drunk?” Betty asked. 

“He’s past drunk, he’s fucking wasted.” Sweet Pea said setting the water down. 

“Heyyy Betts, how was your date with shit face.” 

“It wasn’t... awful, I don’t plan on going on a second date with him though.” She answered before turning to Sweet Pea.

“It’s late you should go to bed, I can deal with him.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, this isn’t my first rodeo.”

“Alright, wake me up if he try’s to do anything stupid.”

With that Sweet Pea was gone, leaving them alone in the living room. 

“Jug what were you thinking?” Betty asked with a sigh. 

“I was trying not to think Betty.”

“Why?” Betty pushed. 

“Because I kept thinking about you.” Jug sneered. “You and- and Reggie. I didn’t want to think about it anymore. I had been planing on asking you on a date you know. I was gonna do it but then Reggie asked you and you said yes. I just couldn’t think about it anymore Betts.” 

Betty was quiet for a few moments before she decided to speak.

“Juggie...” She said looking over at him. Only to realize he was passed out. She put a glass of water and some Advil on the coffee table next to him before finding some blankets and making herself a bed on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, my username is   
> my-hopeless-opus


End file.
